Washing of the hands is believed to be one of the first safeguards against spreading infection, whether in a health care institution, or in any other facility or location. However, the facilities which are usually provided for hand washing are to say the least somewhat primitive, and have scarcely changed in design since plumbing was first introduced. Most hand washing facilities are based on a basin, with hot and cold water taps, and a source of soap. Drying of the hands is at best dependent on disposable paper towels, or in many cases by hot air hand dryers.
Disposable paper towels frequently do not get rid of all of the residue from washing. Disposal of the towels may result in recontamination of the hands. Hot air drying of the hands uses small appliances with fans and electrical heating coils. These appliances when brand new work reasonably well, simply blowing fresh air over the hands. However, after even a small amount of usage contaminated air is drawn into the air hand dryer and bacteria accumulate in the warm, moist atmosphere in the dryer. The result is that from then on the hands are dried in air which may be carrying a substantial volume of bacteria.
Even the multiple washing of the hands many times does not overcome these problems.
A further problem is that the sink or basin in which the washing water is collected itself becomes a source of contamination after only a very few usages. Dirt and dried soap collect, and breed bacteria in the basin itself.
The operation of the handles on the faucets is itself yet another source of contamination. Persons may turn the faucets on and off, for example, after relieving themselves, when their hands are actually contaminated, and thereby leaving contamination on the handles of the faucets. For all of these reasons, therefore, the use of conventional hand washing facilities, even those in health care institutions, is unsatisfactory and unhygienic and may actually result in the spreading of infection and bacteria, rather than the reverse.
Clearly, it is desirable to provide a hand washing facility in which, the hands do not touch the basin, taps or soap dispenser, and in which the water is mixed to the correct temperature automatically so that taps do not have to be operated.
In the present embodiment the basin is automatically closed by rotating the basin into an in use sealed position and back into an out of use position between uses, so that it cannot become contaminated by persons tossing garbage. However the bowl can be uncovered, for use and covered when not in use, by means other than rotating the bowl, if desired. The soap is dispensed automatically and does not accumulate as a residue, and the basin is rinsed and dried after each use. The air for drying the hands is disinfected continuously.
Preferably the entire washer is operated by a foot pedal, or other means remote from the basin, and not requiring contact with the hands.
The cycle of operations is preferably controlled by automatic controls and timers, so that no input is required from the user.
The entire washer unit is self-contained and self-operating, requiring only regular maintenance by qualified trained personnel.
Accumulation of dried soap residue is avoided by careful design of the soap and water dispensers.
In some cases, hand drying aids such as towels can be provided for use in conjunction with the warm air drier.
The entire washer is of such a compact unitary design that it can be installed almost anywhere, not merely in bathrooms. In this way, more frequent washing of the hands is encouraged, and the unit will maintain a clean, attractive appearance without daily maintenance.